


Tree

by saltylikecrait



Series: What Comes After [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M, Humor, Poor Poe, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Poe realized that giving Finn and Rey the harder liquor out of his dad’s collection probably wasn’t a good idea when they ran outside giggling like two drunk children and swaying in place.





	Tree

Poe realized that giving Finn and Rey the harder liquor out of his dad’s collection probably wasn’t a good idea when they ran outside giggling like two drunk children and swaying in place. He made a mental note to keep an eye on them and make sure they didn’t get into too much trouble.

They had just arrived on Yavin IV, intending to settle there. Rey had thought it might make a safe place to try creating another Jedi school. The moon was full of history and tales of hope and home to a tree connected strongly to the Force; it felt appropriate that she and Finn would try here.

His father, not having the company of his son at home in a while and with the bonus of potential new neighbors, made his signature dishes and broke out the alcohol. Poe didn’t think much of it at first, Finn and Rey had drank the cheap stuff that the Resistance usually had on hand all the time, but as the dinner progressed, he noticed a specifically tipsy look upon their faces, then Finn slurred his words and Rey made uncharacteristic giggles. The cheap stuff was cheap for a reason, and his dad’s stuff was a lot stronger than what they were used to.

Poe realized that he had two drunk Resistance heroes on his hand and both had the Force on their side - and he wasn’t sure if that would make any difference on their behavior. If he saw objects floating and flailing around though, he would get nervous. But he was a little inebriated too, and before he knew it, Rey was scaling up the massive Force tree planted by his mother while Finn watched with both amazement and fear.

“Reeey-” he whined after her. “You’re going to fall.”

“No I’m not!” She climbed higher, to reach the first branches of the three and pulled herself on a bough. “See? It’s fine!”

“Come down please,” Finn begged.

She rolled her eyes and turned herself around, readying herself to climb down. But then her feet met nothing but air and she sat herself back in the branches safely.

“I… can’t.”

And Finn, who was wobbling to the point that Poe was certain he would stumble over his own feet, approached the tree and climbed up after her.

Poe was watching this exchange with amusement. He wanted to see how this would go while also making sure that the two of them didn’t get themselves into danger.

Gasping as she saw what Finn was doing, Rey reached out her hands. “Noooo, Finn! You’ll get stuck too.”

But Finn ignored her and continued his way up to her. He sat himself down next to her, looking smug. “See? It’s fine!” he repeated to mock her.

She rolled her eyes again.

“Now, follow me down.”

Just as Finn stuck his leg out to try to scale down the tree again, he also gasped and stopped what he was doing. Soon, Finn and Rey were in the Force tree, clinging to each other for dear life.

Poe decided it was time to send in the calvary. _Himself._

“Well, well, well.” He grinned. “I guess Finns and Reys can climb trees, but they can’t climb down.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Finn.

“Err…” began Poe. “Right, that was from a kid’s holo…” He shook himself back into his original focus. “Finn, Rey, guys,” he laughed, “just jump down.”

“But we’ll get hurt!” cried Rey.

“No you won’t. Just do it.”

They turned to each other once more before they laced their hands together. Then, they took the plunge. Both of them landed on their feet, but Rey made a stumbling step forward and toppled to the ground, taking Finn with her. He ended up with his face pressed firmly against Rey’s back before righting himself again.

What they had failed to realize in their inebriated state was that the lowest branches of the tree were less than six feet above the ground. Poe could have reached out and touched their legs with ease.

 _Note to self,_ he thought: _never let these two have more than one can of my dad’s alcohol stash. Should prevent future… dumb shenanigans._


End file.
